A little or not so little Slash
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: Ist ne Slash Geschichte (wie man aus dem Titel entnehmen kann). Es gibt nicht viel dazu zu sagen. Einfach R&R .
1. Die Entschuldigung

Disclaimer: So sehr ich es mir auch Wünsche, mir gehört nichts und die ,Idee' ist auch schon ziemlich oft durchgekaut worden -.-  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, OOCness und bis jetzt eigentlich nichts weiter... .  
  
Legende: /Ryou redet mit Kura via Mindlink/ //Kura redet mit Ryou via Mindlink// Gedanken "Gesprochenes"  
  
A/N:Nyoa, mir war halt langweilig - in Physik - und da hab ich halt angefangen zu schreiben... . Tja trotzdem:  
  
Enjoy ^.^  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Warum? Warum wird Bakura mit so einem schwachen Hikari wie mich bestraft? Es wäre das Beste, wenn ich gehe. Dann müsste er sich nicht mit mir herumschlagen. Aber... das könnte ich nicht. Ich bin selbst zu schwach um zu gehen und ihm damit seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen Bakuras Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Sein Hikari gab sich selbst die Schuld? Er dachte das Bakura ihn hasste?  
  
//Ryou// Denk so etwas nicht!  
  
~+~  
  
//Ryou// Bakura? E-er hat alles gehört? Ryou fing an zu zittern. Ich hoffe, er wird mich nicht zu hart bestrafen... für solche schwachen Gedanken Die Türe zu Ryous Zimmer öffnete sich knarrend. Ryou rollte sich schützend zusammen. Bakura lief langsam auf Ryou zu, was diesen dazu brachte, noch mehr zu zittern. //Ryou, schau mich an!// Ein paar angstvolle Augen sahen Bakura zögernd an. /J-ja, B-bakura-s-sama?/  
  
Bakura kniete sich neben seinen Hikari. "Ryou" wiederholte er mit zitternder Stimme. Dann nahm er ihn auf den Arm und trug ihn ins Badezimmer. /B-bakura-sama?/ fragte Ryou verwirrt. Der Geist sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, antwortete ihm jedoch nicht. Ryou schloss die Augen und entschied sich das Gefühl Bakura so nahe zu sein, ohne verletzt zu werden einfach zu genießen.  
  
Was tue ich hier? Bakura sah auf den Kleineren herunter Was tue ich ihm an? ... Warum tue ich das? Und weshalb [i]lächelt[/i] er? Er kann immer noch lächeln, obwohl ich ihn geschlagen habe...   
  
Im Bad angekommen setzte der Yami sein Gegenstück auf der Toilette ab. Dann lies er heißes Wasser in die Badewanne ein, setzte Ryou hinein und fing an ihn zu waschen. /Bakura-sama?/ Aber auch dieses Mal bekam er keine Antwort. Stattdessen hob Bakura ihn aus der Wanne, trocknete ihn vorsichtig und verarztete seine Wunden.  
  
/Kura?/ versuchte es Ryou zum wiederholten Mal. Nachdem er die Worte gedacht hatte, fuhr er zusammen und kniff die Augen zu. //...Kura?// wiederholte Bakura nachdenklich //gefällt mir.// Ryou riss erstaunt di Auen auf, nur um den nächsten Schock zu bekommen.  
  
Yami Bakura, Grabräuber und Seelenstehler, lächelte!  
  
"Komm Ryou, du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen" Er nahm den Kleineren wieder auf den Arm und trug ihn in sein Zimmer. Dort legte er ihn sanft aufs Bett und deckte ihn zu. Ryou kuschelte sich in die Bettdecke und war innerhalb kürzester Zeit eingeschlafen. Bakura saß noch einige Zeit lang neben ihm und versuchte die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunde zu verarbeiten.  
  
Was war nur los mit mir? Weshalb habe ich ihm geholfen? ... Warum habe ich ihn überhaupt geschlagen? ... Was soll ich jetzt tun? ... Und seit wann bin ich so ARGH! Der weißhaarige Yami wurde mit jedem seiner Gedanken wütender auf sich selbst.  
  
Ryous Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: "B-bakura-sama" Der Angesprochene drehte seinen Kopf zum Hikari. "...bitte... b-bitte nicht" "Ryou?" "N-nein, b-bitte..." "Ryou wach auf!" Bakura schüttelte ihn leicht, "Wach auf! Es ist nur ein Traum!" Ryou öffnete langsam die Augen und sah sich einen Moment verwirrt um.  
  
Süß... dachte Bakura. Als Ryou diesen bemerkte stieß er einen erstickten Laut aus und wich vor ihm zurück. "Entschuldige B-bakura-..." der Rest des Satzes blieb Ryou im Hals stecken, den Bakura. Umarmte. Ihn. W-was tut er da? Ist das vielleicht eine neue Art um mich zu quälen? Heiße Tränen liefen dem fragilen Jungen seiner blassen Wangen hinab.  
  
//Ryou hör auf zu weinen// Bakura strich sanft die Tränen weg. //Ich werde dir nichts tun Ryou// /Kura?/ und wie beim letzten Mal fing er wieder an zu zittern. //Sch, Ryou. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich den Namen mag, oder// Ryou nickte leicht, sah ihn aber trotzdem mit großen, fragenden Augen an.  
  
Bakura atmete tief durch. Ich glaube es nicht! Ich beschimpfe meinen Hikari als Schwächling, aber ich kann ihn nicht mal um Verzeihung bitten. Du bist ein Heuchler Bakura! //Ryou, es... tut mir Leid. E-es tut mir alles so Leid. Ich sollte dich beschützen aber ich... . Ich wollte, dass du stark wirst, Ryou. Ich... ich habe mit dir das gleiche gemacht, dass man mir angetan hatte... . Versuche mir bitte eines Tages zu verzeihen... . Ich werde gehen. Das ist besser... für dich// Er wand sich um.  
  
/NEIN! Bitte geh nicht! Ich habe dir doch schon verziehen! Bitte geh nicht! Ich... ich liebe dich! Du... du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen! Bitte geh nicht!/ Ryou brach weinend zusammen. //Du... liebst mich?// /J-ja. Bitte hasse mich nicht/ "Bitte" Bakura trat auf seinen Hikari zu und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Ryou, ich hasse dich nicht. Wie könnte ich...? Ich liebe dich" Er umarmte den perplexen Hikari und drückte sanft seine Lippen auf die des Hikaris. "Und jetzt solltest du wirklich schlafen gehen. Süße Träume Ryou" "Kura?" Bakura wand sich zu ihm um. "Ja, Koi?" Ryou errötete. "Ähm, könntest du... hier bleiben und... mich halten...?"  
  
Bakura grinste. "Klar, Hikari" Er legte sich neben den Kleineren. "Nacht Kura" "Träum süß" Und das tat Ryou diesmal auch.  
  
~+~  
  
Tja ist ziemlich kurz, ich weiß. Und auch nicht besonders gut (Autorin befindet sich z.Z. in einem Krea-Tief -.-) Ist aber noch lang nicht fertig *g* Falls ihr den Rest lesen wollt, reviewt.  
  
Noemi 


	2. Das Gespräch

@ blue: Vielen, vielen Dank für deinen Kommi ^.^ Und hier ist auch schon der nächste Teil...  
  
~+~   
  
~Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~  
  
"Grmblmbl" murrte Bakura. Ryou hingegen war sofort wach, stand vorsichtig auf und ging die Türe öffnen. "Hallo Ryou" grinste ihm ein dunkelhäutiger, platinblonder, violettäugiger, über 3000 Jahre alter Ägypter entgegen. "M-marik?" Der Geist grinste ihn an. Ryou wich einige Schritte angstvoll zurück.   
  
"Marik-sama" berichtigte Marik ihn, "Ich schätze ich sollte dich..." Plötzlich fühlte Ryou, wie sich zwei Arme beschützend um ihn legten. "Fass meinen Hikari an und du bist tot!" zischte Bakura. Marik hob eine Augenbraue. "Bist du betrunken?" "Wenn du hierher gekommen bist um mich zu beleidigen und meinen Hikari zu bedrohen, kannst du auch gleich wieder gehen!" fauchte der weißhaarige Geist den platinblonden an.   
  
Mariks zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich zur ersten. "Seit wann bemutterst du ihn so?" Bakura ignorierte die Frage vorerst. Zu Ryou gewand meinte er: "Marik und ich werden in der Küche kurz was besprechen. Könntest du uns so lange alleine lassen?" "Klar" erwiderte der Kleinere und hüpfte regelrecht auf sein Zimmer.  
  
Beide Yamis begaben sich in die Küche. "Also Bakura, was ist hier los?" verlangte Marik zu wissen. "Hm? Was meinst du?" fragte Bakura und goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein. "Willst du auch was trinken, Marik?"   
  
"Nein! Ich will wissen, was hier los ist! Was war das eben? Seit wann bist du so NETT?" "Seit gestern Abend. Und du brauchst nicht rumschreien, mein Gehör funktioniert noch sehr gut" "Du bist Bakura oder? Der Grabräuber?" "Wer soll ich denn sonst sein, du Schwachkopf?" schnappte der. "Das klingt schon viel mehr nach dir" Bakura nahm einen schluck Wasser, setzte sich und begann die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.  
  
~+~  
  
"..." "Marik?" "Glaubst du, dass... dass... also Malik..." "Was ist mit Malik?" "Na ob... also... glaubst du, dass wir es zu weit getrieben haben?" "Ja" "Und glaubst du, dass Malik mir auch vergibt?" Bakura wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. "Tja, da fragst du den Falschen. Ryou könnte dir möglicherweise weiterhelfen, wenn du ihn ganz lieb fragst"   
  
"Ich. Soll. WAS?" "Ihn fragen, oder es ganz vergessen" Bakura zuckte die Achseln, "Mir ist beides recht" "Schön! Ich frage ihn! Ruf ihn!" //Ryou-koi? Kannst du kurz kommen? Marik will dich etwas fragen// /Klar, Kura/ kam die enthusiastische Antwort, was ,Kura' zum lächeln brachte. "Woah! Du hast gerade gelächelt" sagte Marik erstaunt. "Ach, halt den Mund!"  
  
Ryou kam in die Küche gehopst. "Marik, du wolltest mich was fragen?" "Ja... ähm... also... ich... du...uhm" Marik brach frustriert ab. Bakura amüsierte sich prächtig. Ryou schaute verwirrt zwischen den zwei Yamis hin und her. Was war hier los?   
  
"Hör auf zu lachen und hilf mir mal lieber!" "Wenn du nicht mal eine einfache Frage stellen kannst, wie willst du dann das mit deinem Hikari auf die Reihe bringen?" "Wenn du mir nicht hilfst, dann HALT DIE KLAPPE, WENN DU NICHT WILLST, DASS ICH DEINEN HIKARI..." Ryou wich zitternd einige Schritte zurück. Bakura brach Marik mit einem Todesblick zum verstummen.  
  
"Ryou, er hat es nicht so gemeint" versuchte er den zitternden Jungen zu beruhigen. Er schloss ihn in die Arme und murmelte: "Niemand wird dir etwas tun. Ich werde dich beschützen" Die letzten vier Worte wiederholte er immer und immer wieder. Langsam beruhigte sich Ryou. "Tut mir Leid" sagte er an Marik gewand.  
  
"Nein Ryou! Dir hat nichts Leid zu tun! Marik sollte sich bei dir entschuldigen!" sagte Bakura energisch und sah Marik dabei auffordernd an. "Ryou... estutmirleid" Ryou lächelte. "Schon ok" "Bakura, ich beneide dich" seufzte Marik. Dieser ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern sagte: "Was Marik vorhin eigentlich sagen wollte ist: Wie schafft er es, dass Malik ihm vergibt?"   
  
Ryou nahm Platz. "Nun. Zuallererst musst du dir selbst die Frage beantworten, ob du es ernst meinst und auch bereit bist alles dafür zu tun. Denn wenn es nicht so ist, kannst du es auch lassen. Es könnte lange dauern, bis er dir vergibt, vielleicht tut er es auch gar nicht. Willst du es trotzdem versuchen?" fragte Ryou ernst. "Ja!" erwiderte Marik genau so ernst.   
  
Ryou lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Gut. Zuallererst musst du aufhören ihn zu schlagen/beschimpfen. Egal was er tut, du darfst nicht wütend werden. Versuche ruhig zu bleiben. Behandle Malik als Gleichberechtigten, als Aibou" Marik nickte, jedoch etwas zweifelhaft. "Und ab und zu solltest du vielleicht auch etwas mit ihm unternehmen; z.B. spazieren gehen, auf das Volksfest gehen, einkaufen,... . Und wenn du lange genug durchhältst, dann glaubt er und verzeiht dir... möglicherweise"   
  
"...Könntet ihr dann mal mitkommen, wenn wir weggehen?" fragte Marik zaghaft. Ryous Augen begannen zu leuchten. "Aber natürlich können wir das, oder Kura?" "Natürlich Hikari" "Danke!" Ryou umarmte seinen Yami freudestrahlend. "...Ich geh dann mal. Dankeryou" verabschiedete sich Marik. "Kein Problem und viel Glück noch!"   
  
~+~  
  
Ew.   
  
Es ist einfach nur Ew.  
  
Trotzdem hab ich nix gegen Kommis *bg*  
  
Noemi 


	3. Der Streit

Ich hasse ihn.  
  
Was habe ich jemals getan, um ihn zu verdienen? Hmpf. Die Frage ist eigentlich belanglos, denn die Antwort würde ihn auch nicht verschwinden lassen... . Leider! Diese bitteren Gedanken gehörten einem jungen Ägypter, der verletzt am Boden lag. Ich sollte aufräumen... Malik stand vorsichtig auf und begann mit dem aufräumen, begleitet von weiteren bitteren Gedanken.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch durchhalte. Ständig diese Streitereien... . Und wenn er wirklich wütend ist, ‚rutscht ihm auch mal die Hand aus'. Tse mal ist gut... ! Dämlicher Yugi und noch dämlicherer Pharao! Bekommen immer das, was sie wollen. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Pharao seinen Hikari jemals geschlagen hat. Und meine Schwester, die Heuchlerin! „Ich muss meinen Bruder retten" Toll haste das hingekriegt werte Schwester! Echt toll! Wütend schleuderte er das Glas, das er gerade in der Hand hielt, gegen die Wand. Es zersprang in tausend Stücke.  
  
Der blonde Hikari brach schluchzend zusammen. Ganz... toll... Schwester! Er führte seine Hand zu der Tränenspur und strich wie hypnotisiert darüber. Dabei wollte ich doch nicht mehr weinen... Plötzlich wurde die Haustüre geöffnet.   
  
Verdammt! Muss er gerade jetzt kommen? Normalerweise ist er doch viel länger weg Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen weg. Dann begann er damit, die Scherben aufzusammeln. Die Türe zum Zimmer öffnete sich knarrend und obwohl Malik wusste, dass sein Yami herkommen würde schnitt er sich vor Schreck mit einer Glasscherbe tief in die Hand. Sein Yami trat langsam auf ihn zu.  
  
~+~  
  
Marik betrat langsam die Wohnung, in der er und sein Hikari lebten. Noch langsamer näherte er sich dem Zimmer in dem sich sein jüngeres Ebenbild befand. Was soll ich nur sagen? Er öffnete knarrend die Tür und sah, wie Malik erschrocken zusammenfuhr und sich dabei schnitt. Der Yami trat auf seinen Hikari zu. Dieser schloss Augen, in der Erwartung geschlagen zu werden, doch stattdessen griff der Ältere nach Maliks Hand und entfernte vorsichtig die Glasscherbe.  
  
Malik riss erschrocken die Augen auf und sah wie Marik seinen Mund zu seiner Hand führte. Er führ vorsichtig mit der Zunge über die Wunde und leckte das Blut auf. „Du solltest vorsichtiger sein!" wies er Malik an. Dieser zog seine Hand zurück und starrte seinen Yami ausdruckslos an.  
  
Marik fing an die Glasscherben aufzuräumen. Nun löste sich Malik aus seiner Starre. „Was tust du?" „Ich räume auf" „Warum?" Was soll ich auf diese Frage antworten? Weil es mir alles so Leid tut? Weil ich mich so aufgeführt habe, wie ich niemals werden wollte? Weil ich ihn liebe? „Weil ich auch mal etwas tun sollte" antwortete er schließlich.   
  
Malik starrte ihn ungläubig an, schüttelte langsam den Kopf und flüchtete regelrecht aus dem Zimmer.   
  
~+~  
  
Was wird das? Was will er damit bezwecken? fragte sich der verstörte Junge. Ich verstehe das nicht. Er benimmt sich richtig... nett! „Malik?" hörte er seinen Yami rufen, „Kann ich bitte kurz mit dir reden?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich um. „Was?" zischte er und erwartete schon einen Faustschlag.   
  
Doch der blieb aus. „Malik... ich wollte dir sagen... es tut mir Leid... . Ich..." Malik unterbrach ihm: „Es tut dir Leid?" fragte er lächelnd. Marik nickte, hoffnungsvoll. Doch Maliks Stimmlage wurde wieder zischend: „Das ist ja toll für dich! Es tut dir Leid! Weißt du was? Du kannst dir deine Entschuldigungen sonst wohin schieben!" Mariks Augen verdüsterten sich und er holte aus... . Violette Augen blitzten ihn herausfordernd an.   
  
„Na los! Schlag schon zu! Und tu mir auch gleich den Gefallen und töte mich dieses Mal!" Dunkellilane Augen starrten ihn entsetzt an, der Besitzer dieser Augen lies langsam die Hand sinken. Malik schnaubte höhnisch und stürmte davon.   
  
~+~  
  
Was habe ich getan?  
  
Marik streckte seine Hand sehnsüchtig in Richtung Malik aus, lies sie dann langsam wieder sinken. Er hasst mich... . Ich verschwinde aus deinem Leben Malik, vielleicht findest du dann dein Glück  
  
~+~  
  
Wah. Ich weiß, es ist ziemlich kurz T.T  
  
Aber was soll's?  
  
Achja Malik ist übrigens (in meiner Geschichte) immer etwas aufmüpfig gegenüber seinem Yami. Er darf es halt nicht zu weit treiben (tut er aber trotzdem...).  
  
Was gibt's sonst noch zu sagen?  
  
Reviewt XD  
  
Noemi 


	4. Das 2 Gespräch

@all: Thx für eure Kommis *strahl* *knuddel*  
  
Hier kommt auch schon (?) der 4. Teil  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~+~  
  
~Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~  
  
Ein ungeduldiger, blonder Ägypter hielt den Klingelknopf der Bakuras gedrückt. Die Haustüre wurde daraufhin ruckartig geöffnet und zwei genervte dunkelbraune Augen funkelten ihn an. Sobald Bakura jedoch registriert hatte, wer vor ihm stand, wandelte sich der genervte Ausdruck in einen belustigten.   
  
„Du hast es verhauen, nicht?" Mariks Augen verengten sich. Doch bevor er auf den weißhaarigen Yami losgehen konnte, tauchte ein weiterer Weißhaariger auf. „Kura? Was ist hier los? Oh, hallo Marik? Was ist passiert?" fragte Ryou aufrichtig interessiert. „Marik hat es verhauen" grinste Bakura und fing sich damit einen warnenden Blick von Ryou ein.  
  
„Gehen wir doch erstmal ins Wohnzimmer" schlug der Hikari vor, bevor der Ägypter Bakura zusammenschlagen konnte. Die Yamis verschwanden in besagtem Zimmer. Ryou ging jedoch erst kurz in die Küche und kam mit einer Tasse heißen Schokolade zurück.   
  
„Hier, danach geht es dir gleich besser" bot Ryou Marik die heiße Schokolade an. Dieser nahm sie zweifelnd entgegen. Bakura zog sein jüngeres Ebenbild auf seinen Schoß und verlangte: „Und nun erzähl mal, was ist passiert?"  
  
Nachdem Marik geendet hatten sah Ryou ihn mitfühlend an. „Willst du vielleicht eine zeitlang hier wohnen?" fragte er. Bakura sah nicht ganz so glücklich über den Vorschlag aus, hielt jedoch den Mund. „Ja" kam die Antwort des Blonden. „Dann zeig ich dir dein Zimmer" Ryou stand auf und führte ihn in eines der Gästezimmer. „Geh... bitte" Ryou nickte und lies ihn alleine.  
  
~+~  
  
„Kura?" Der Angesprochene drehte den Kopf. „Ja, koi?" „Hast du vielleicht eine Idee?" fragte Ryou, die braunen Augen voller Sorge. „Eine Idee?" wiederholte Bakura und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, wegen Marik und Malik..." stotterte Ryou. Dieser Blick erinnerte ihn an eine Zeit, die nicht allzu lange vorbei war. Bakura stand langsam auf und nahm Ryou in den Arm.  
  
„Hey, ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich habe es versprochen" Ryou nickte leicht, ängstlich. Der Ältere küsste ihn sanft, wanderte an seinem Hals entlang. „Ku...ra" seufzte Ryou. „Hmm?" antwortete dieser, unterbrach seine Tätigkeit jedoch nicht, sondern ging sogar noch einen Schritt weiter.   
  
Er fuhr mit seiner Hand unter Ryous Hemd und streichelte ihn sanft. Ryou atmete tief durch und schob Bakura von sich. Dieser sah ihn teils schuldig, teils verletzt an. „Bakura, ich... wir sollten vielleicht erstmal Marik helfen" Nachdem der Yami sich sicher war, dass Ryous abweisendes Verhalten nichts mit ihm direkt zu tun hatte, machte er einfach da weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte.  
  
„Darüber können wir doch auch später reden" murmelte er. „Ne...ein. Bakura, bitte!" Seufzend lies Bakura von ihm ab. „Malik und Marik müssen die Sache zwischen sich selbst regeln. Wir können da nichts Großartiges machen" „Aber... vielleicht, wenn ich mit Malik rede?" schlug Ryou vor. „Kannst du ja machen" „Gut, ich geh gleich mal zu ihm" lächelte der Hikari. „Also kein Sex" grummelte Bakura enttäuscht und stiefelte vor den Fernseher.  
  
Doch dies hörte Ryou schon nicht mehr.  
  
~+~  
  
Malik lief schon eine ganze Weile ziellos durch die Stadt. Langsam lies seine Wut nach und wurde zu Angst. Was würde Marik tun, wenn er nach Hause ging? Und was würde er tun, wenn er nicht ging? Malik seufzte und änderte die Richtung. Er ging nach Hause.   
  
Der Ägypter schloss die Haustüre auf und ging hinein. Er erwartete schon, dass sein Yami hinter der Tür stehen und auf ihn warten würde. Doch da war niemand. Auch die anderen Räume waren leer. Er ist wahrscheinlich in einer Bar... oder bei Bakura... . Na dann kann ich wenigstens ein bisschen schlafen Malik wechselte in seinen Schlafanzug und wollte sich gerade hinlegen, als es klingelte.  
  
Hoffentlich ist das nicht Yami. Hoffentlich ist das nicht Yami. Hoffentlich ist das nicht Yami wiederholte er immer wieder, als er langsam auf die Tür zuging und sie öffnete. Es war tatsächlich nicht sein Yami, sondern Ryou. Dieser lächelte ihm entgegen. „Hallo Malik... oh ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt!"   
  
Malik stand einen Augenblick lang verwirrt in der Tür. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, nein... äh, komm doch rein" Ryou nahm das Angebot an. Die zwei Hikaris gingen ins Wohnzimmer und ließen sich dort nieder. „Also Ryou, was willst du hier?" fragte Malik etwas harsch. „Ich... äh... wollte mit dir über... Marik reden"   
  
Sobald der Name des Yamis ausgesprochen war, verdüsterte sich Maliks Gesicht. „Was hat er getan?" „N-nichts" antwortete Ryou. „Gut. Ryou ich möchte nicht über ihn reden" sagte Malik ruhig. „Aber..." „Ich. Möchte. Nicht. Über. Ihn. Reden!" wiederholte Malik, „Wenn sonst nichts ist, könntest du dann bitte gehen? Ich möchte etwas schlafen" Eindeutig ein Rausschmiss.   
  
Ryou biss sich unentschlossen auf die Unterlippe und sah Malik an. Dann nickte er. „Schlaf gut" Und schon war er zur Türe hinaus.   
  
Malik atmete tief durch. War ich zu harsch?... Ach was. Keinen weiteren Gedanken an Ryous Besuch verschwendend konnte er sich endlich in den Schlaf sinken lassen.   
  
~+~  
  
Soooooooo, das war's mal wieder.  
  
Irgendwie werden die Personen nicht so, wie ich es will (außer Malik).  
  
Ryou ist einmal ängstlich wie sonst was, dann wieder... .  
  
Und Bakura ist eindeutig zu weich... .  
  
Außerdem bin ich z. Z. in einem Krea-Tief -.-  
  
Anyway, bis bald.  
  
Noemi 


	5. Zu Hause

@all: Domo Arigato für eure Kommis *sich Tränen aus den augen wisch* Hier ist auch schon (?) der nächste Teil!  
  
Ach und das Rating ist möglicherweise etwas höher... kenn mich da nicht so aus... .  
  
~+~  
  
Was ist nur mit Malik los? Hast er seinen Yami so sehr... oder ist da etwas anderes? in Gedanken versunken lief er nach Hause.   
  
~+~  
  
„Ich bin wieder da!" rief Ryou quer durch die Wohnung. „Schön" wurde er von einem grinsenden Marik begrüßt. Dieses Grinsen gefiel dem Weißhaarigen gar nicht. „Wo ist Bakura?" „Nicht da. Das Bedeutet, wir können etwas Spaß haben" Schokoladenbraune Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.   
  
„W-was?" „Aw, so naiv, so unschuldig" Marik lachte, „Bald nicht mehr ganz so unschuldig" Ryou versuchte wegzurennen, doch Marik packte ihn am Arm. „Wo willst du denn hin?" „I-ich" „Wenn du dich wehrst, werde ich dir wehtun" Eine kurze Pause entstand. „Na ja noch mehr, als ich es eigentlich geplant hatte"   
  
Der Hikari zitterte. „W-warum?" fragte er ängstlich. „Weil du so verdammt fröhlich bist! Du hast alles was du willst! Ich kann dich nicht mehr sehen! Ich kann dein Lächeln nicht mehr sehen!" schrie er. Dann wurde er ruhiger, strich Ryou durchs Haar. „Aber keine Sorge. Ich glaube kaum, dass du jemals wieder lächeln wirst"   
  
/Bakura! Hil.../ Der Ägypter schlug Ryou. „Tu das nie wieder, oder du wirst deinen Bakura nicht mehr sehen!" Ryou nickte, schloss die Augen und lies alles über sich ergehen.  
  
~+~  
  
/Bakura! Hil.../ Der Angesprochene fuhr hoch. //Ryou? Was ist?// Es kam keine Antwort. //RYOU?// Wieder nichts. Verdammt, was ist passiert? Er versuchte seinen Hikari aufzuspüren, doch er fühlte ihn nicht. Fuck! Er stürmte aus dem Laden. Erstmal zu Malik. Da wollte er doch hin  
  
Gedacht, getan. Er rannte zu Maliks Haus und klingelte Sturm. Die Türe wurde aufgerissen und ein verschlafener, wütender Ägypter blickte ihn an. „Was zum Teufel ist denn heute los? Hast du und dein Hikari..." Doch Bakura lies ihn nicht zu Ende reden. „Wo ist Ryou?" fauchte er. „Was?"   
  
Bakura - der nicht gerade bekannt für seine Geduld ist - hielt Malik seinen Dolch an den Hals. „Wo ist mein Hikari?" Der Ägypter wurde um einiges blasser. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist vor... einer Viertel Stunde oder so gegangen" Der Yami drehte sich wortlos um und stürmte wieder davon.   
  
~+~  
  
Grr. Irgendjemand will nicht, dass ich schlafe, oder wie seh ich das? fragte sich der bis vor kurzem von einem Dolch bedrohte Ägypter. Und was ist eigentlich mit Ryou? Hmm, also entweder ich geh mich wieder hinlegen... wobei ohne Zweifel wieder irgendetwas wecken wird, oder ich schau nach, warum Bakura so seltsam ist   
  
Einige Augenblicke später stürmte er fertig angezogen in die Richtung, in der Bakura verschwunden war. Wo will er nur hin? ...Das ist doch der Weg zu dem Haus in dem Ryou und er wohnen... . Warum ist er plötzlich wegen Ryou so besorgt?   
  
~+~  
  
Marik sah grinsend auf den Jungen unter sich hinab. „Das hast du davon!" Er stand auf, zog seine Kleidung wieder an. Dann warf er einen letzten Blick auf den blassen Jungen. Er lag da, unbeweglich, blutend. Hab ich ihn etwa getötet? Hmpf. Und wenn schon... Der blonde Yami verlies das Haus durch die Hintertür.   
  
Wo soll ich jetzt hin? Dieser Reiche, Kaiba, der hat bestimmt noch Platz für mich... und wenn nicht, muss er eben Platz machen Er wollte sich auf den Weg zu Kaibas Wohnung machen, doch da fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht wusste, wo sie war.  
  
Er packte einfach den nächstbesten Passanten und zischte. „Sag mir sofort wo dieser Kaiba wohnt!" Der Passant gab stotternd die Antwort. „Zum Dank darfst du ins Reich der Schatten" Grinste Marik. Der Passant verschwand schreiend.   
  
Bei Kaiba angekommen drückte er auf die Klingel. Eine Kinderstimme meldete sich und fragte wer er war. „Ich bin Marik. Ich will zu Seto Kaiba" Die Kinderstimme wies ihn an zu warten. „Aber nur, weil ich gerade gut drauf bin!"   
  
„Marik, was willst du hier?" fragte Seto. „Och nichts Besonderes... . Ich brauch eine Unterkunft" „Dann geh woanders hin!" Seto war eindeutig genervt. „Kann ich machen, aber dann nehm ich deinen Bruder mit" meinte Marik. Man hörte unverständliche Geräusche, dann wurde die Türe geöffnet.  
  
„Aber während du hier bis, lässt du die Finger von Mokuba, klar?" zischte der CEO. „Hm, an dem bin ich gar nicht interessiert" grinste Marik. Seto warf ihm einen seiner ‚Blicke' zu und führte ihn dann auf sein Zimmer. „Lass die Einrichtung ganz!" warnte er den Blonden und ging.  
  
Marik lief unentschlossen im Zimmer umher. Was jetzt? Doch sein Bauch nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab. Wo war noch mal die Küche? Und schon machte er sich auf die Suche nach ihr.  
  
~+~  
  
Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es war einfach zu perfekt, zu schön Langsam rollte eine einsame Träne die blasse Wange des misshandelten Hikaris hinab. Ich darf wohl nicht glücklich sein. Dabei habe ich doch nichts getan... ich war nur... freundlich... . Ich kann einfach nicht mehr... Ich will nicht mehr verletzt werden... nie wieder... ...  
  
~+~  
  
„Hikari? Koi?" Bakura kam ins Wohnzimmer gerannt. Dort hielt er abrupt inne und starrte entsetzt auf die zusammengerollte, blutende Gestalt. „R-ryou...?" Maliks fassungslose Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Starre.   
  
Er hob Ryous Körper hoch, So leicht, so zerbrechlich trug ihn ins Bad. Er lies Wasser in die Badewanne ein... warmes Wasser. Malik betrat nun auch das Bad. „Bakura..." der Yami unterbrach ihn. „Hol Kleidung" wies er des Blonden an. Dann setzte er seinen Hikari ins Wasser und fing an ihn zu waschen.   
  
Der blasse Junge gab während der ganzen Prozedur keinen Ton von sich, er bewegte sich nicht einmal... starrte nur ins Leere. Bakura flüsterte beruhigende Worte. Doch Ryou reagierte nicht darauf, reagierte auf gar nichts. Das war Marik nicht? Wie konnte er dir so etwas antun? Dafür wird er bezahlen, das verspreche ich dir!  
  
~+~  
  
Malik ging in Ryous Zimmer um die geforderte Kleidung zu holen. War das etwa Marik? Hmpf. Ich bin ihm zu langweilig geworden, also sucht er sich neue Opfer! Oder nimmt er mir das letzte, das mir geblieben ist - Freunde. Ryou ist zwar nicht direkt mein Freund, aber...  
  
Er griff in den Schrank und griff wahllos ein paar Klamotten heraus, ging wieder ins Bad. Aber er war der erste Mensch, für den ich etwas anderes als Hass empfunden habe. Er hat mich verstanden... . Schluss! Hör auf über ihn zu reden, als ob er tot wäre  
  
Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf fragte, ob es den nicht so ähnlich wäre, doch er überhörte sie.  
  
„Bakura, ich hab die Kleidung" Der weißhaarige Geist drehte sich zu dem Ägypter um und lies dabei Ryou los, um die Kleidung zu nehmen. Der blasse Junge sackte ohne Bakuras Halt zusammen. Sofort war dieser bei ihm. „Malik, hilf mir Ryou anzuziehen" Malik tat wie ihm geheißen.   
  
Nach kurzer Zeit war Ryou fertig angezogen. Bakura nahm ihn auf den Arm und trug ihn in sein Zimmer. Dort legte er ihn so sanft wie möglich auf sein Bett und deckte ihn zu. „Schlaf gut, Hikari"  
  
~+~  
  
„Es war Marik, oder?" fragte Malik. „Nun er war hier und jetzt ist er weg... und Ryou ist..." Bakura und Malik saßen im Wohnzimmer. „Was wollte mein Yami hier?" „Er wollte wissen, was er machen soll, damit du ihm verzeihst" antwortete Bakura.  
  
Malik hob eine Augenbraue. „Und da vergewaltigt er Ryou?" Bakura knurrte etwas unverständliches. Dann stand er auf. „Ich geh ihn suchen! Er kommt nicht einfach so davon!" „Kümmere dich lieber um Ryou. Er braucht dich jetzt. Ich versuche Marik zu finden, dann ruf ich dich an und wir können beide unseren Spaß haben"   
  
„In Ordnung"  
  
~+~   
  
„Was willst du, Malik?" fragte Yami misstrauisch. „Ich... könntest du... . Weißt du vielleicht... wo Marik ist?" fragte Malik und trat nervös von einem aufs andere Bein. „Wieso?" „Beantworte doch einfach die Frage. Verdammter Pharao!" grummelte Malik. „Du willst was von mir, richtig? Also darf ich doch auch wissen, worum es geht" entgegnete Yami ruhig.   
  
„Es ist privat" „Ach?" „Lass ihn doch Yami" wandte Yugi ein. Zu Malik sagte er: „Ich frage mal Seto um Hilfe" Yami wollte protestieren, doch Yugi war schon am Telefon. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch kam Yugi strahlend zurück. „Seto sagt, Marik wäre bei ihm..."   
  
Malik murmelte etwas, dass mit ein bisschen Phantasie „Danke" heißen könnte und war schon verschwunden. Yami und Yugi sahen sich fragend an. „Was war das?!"   
  
~+~  
  
Bakura war am verzweifeln. Egal was er tat, sein Hikari reagierte nicht. „Ryou. Rede mit mir!" flehte er. Dann fügte er ein leises „Bitte" hinzu. Doch der blasse Junge starrte nur vor sich hin. Auch auf Rufe über den Mentale Link zeigte er keine Reaktion. Bakura griff zum letzten Mittel, das ihm einfiel. Er schlug Ryou.  
  
In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Türe. Das wird Malik sein Der weißhaarige Yami rauschte zur Wohnungstür. Er sah nicht mehr, wie Ryou Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
  
~+~  
  
Das hier sind zwei Chappis zusammengefasst. Da ich in letzter Zeit so viel Zeit hatte (nja Zeit weniger, eher Lust XD) bin nun ziemlich weit, aber ohne Kommi kein Chappi (den woeher soll ich wissen, dass ich es mögt?  
  
Noemi 


	6. In der Küche

Hier kommt auch schon Teil 6 XD  
  
Das Rating ist jetzt auf jeden Fall höher...!  
  
Ich glaube, dass alle Sadisten diesen Chappi lieben werden XD  
  
Ach und danke für die Kommis.~+~  
  
„Ich weiß wo Marik ist!" Malik hielt sich nicht lange mit Höfflichkeitsformeln auf, „Bei Seto!" In Bakuras Augen trat ein gefährliches Glitzern und ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mundwinkel. „Worauf warten wir noch?" „Aber was ist mit Ryou?" warf Malik ein. „Ihm passiert nichts. Ich werde einer Schattenkreatur befehlen auf ihn aufzupassen" Sobald das erledigt war machten sich beide auf den Weg zu Seto.  
  
Dort angekommen hielten sie sich nicht lange mit klingeln auf, sondern Bakura beförderte die Haustüre ins Reich der Schatten. „Kannst du deinen Yami aufspüren oder brauchen wir den Milleniumsring?" wollte Bakura wissen. „Ich kann ihn aufspüren!" antwortete der Blonde.  
  
Bakura folgte ihm durch endlose Gänge. „Das Haus ist so verdammt groß!" fluchte Bakura. „Wo wollt ihr hin?" fragte eine kalte Stimme. „Halts Maul Seto! Wir haben keine Zeit für dich!" „Dann solltet ihr euch die Zeit nehmen!" meinte Seto.   
  
Malik verdrehte die Augen, Bakura drückte den CEO gegen die Wand und zischte: „Hör zu! Wenn du uns weiterhin aufhältst, dann werde ich dich ins Reich der Schatten verbannen und deinen Bruder auf die schmerzvollste Weise, die mir einfällt töten!"  
  
Seto seufzte resigniert. Bakura grinste triumphierend und er und Malik setzten ihren Weg fort.  
  
~+~  
  
Marik war gerade dabei ein saftiges Steak zu essen, als plötzlich sein wütender Hikari und ein ebenso wütender weißhaariger Yami auftauchten. „Marik?!" „Ja~a?" Marik sah die zwei fragend an. „Wie kannst du es wagen...?" begann Bakura. Er zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. „Was wagen?" fragte Marik unschuldig.   
  
Das war zuviel. Der weißhaarige Yami holte aus und schlug zu. „Du kommst in das Haus meines Hikaris. Du bittest meinen Hikari um Hilfe. Und zum Dank VERGEWALTIGST DU IHN?!" schrie er. „Ich war dir mit der Zeit nicht gut genug?" mischte sich nun auch Malik an. Seine hübschen violetten Augen waren verdunkelt, „Die Entschuldigung war also doch nicht ernst gemeint!"   
  
Marik erwiderte nichts. „Jetzt plötzlich hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen, oder wie?" Der Hikari sah seinen Yami missbilligend an. Bakura kicherte. „Ich weiß, wie wir ihm seine Sprache ‚zurückgeben' können" Er holte ein Fleischmesser aus einer der unzähligen Schubladen hervor.  
  
Malik fing nun auch an zu grinsen. „Warum nicht?" „Wir sollten ihn festbinden, sonst läuft er uns noch davon... was meinst du Malik?" „Klar" Er durchsuchte die Schubladen nach etwas, dass man als Seil benutzen konnte. „Etwas besseres habe ich nicht gefunden" meinte Malik bedauernd und hielt eine Rolle Tesafilm hoch.   
  
„Wird schon gehen" erwiderte Bakura. Sie banden Mariks Hände an die Tischbeine und seine Füße zusammen. „Sollen wir ihm auch den Mund zukleben?" fragte Mariks Ebenbild und wollte schon einen entsprechend großen Streifen Tesafilm abschneiden. „Nein. Ich will seine Schmerzen hören" antwortete Bakura.   
  
Maliks Grinsen wurde breiter. „Hast recht... Wir sollten die Türe schließen" Das tat der junge Ägypter auch. „So Yami-‚sama', jetzt können wir uns mit dir beschäftigen" Mariks Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Kriegst es nun doch mit der Angst zu tun, huh?" fragte Bakura zufrieden. Marik antwortete nicht. „Willst du nicht flehen?" fragte Malik und zog eine Schnute.   
  
„Wir kriegen ihn schon noch zum schreien" versicherte Bakura. In seinen Augen war nun jeder verblieben Rest seines Verstandes verschwunden und war durch ein diabolisches Glitzern ersetzt worden. Der Besitzer dieser Augen setzte das Messer an und zerschnitt Mariks Oberteil, dann riss er die Fetzten von ihm und warf sie achtlos in eine Ecke.   
  
Er zog das Messer testend über Mariks Brust. Eine dünne Blutspur blieb zurück. „Fantastisch" murmelte Bakura. Dann sah er Marik an. Braune, wahnsinnige Augen starrten in erschrockenen dunkellilane. „Ich glaube, jeder sollte wissen, was du getan hast"   
  
Er setzte das Messer unterhalb der Brust an. Dann zog er einen tiefen senkrechten Strich. Dunkelrotes Blut quoll aus der Wunde heraus. Marik biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Bakura zog das Messer zurück und starrte es interessiert an. Dann führte er es zum Mund und leckte das Blut ab.   
  
  
  
Angeekelt verzog er das Gesicht. „Dein Blut schmeckt scheiße!" Er setzte das Messer wieder an und führte weitere tiefe Schnitte aus. Marik gab nur einen erstickten Laut von sich. „Willst du nicht endlich schreien?" fragte der Weißhaarige frustriert. Doch Marik blieb ansonsten stumm.  
  
Als Bakura geendet hatte, betrachtete er zufrieden sein Werk. ‚Ich habe Ryou vergewaltigt' prangte dem weißhaarigen Geist blutig entgegen. „Das gibt hübsche Narben" grinste Bakura. Er stand auf und lief suchend in der Küche umher. Doch Marik war keine Pause gegönnt. Sein Hikari trat auf ihn zu.   
  
„Oh, mein armer Yami. Was hat Bakura dir nur angetan?" fragte er und man hätte meinen können, dass er mitleid haben würde, wenn da nicht dieses wahnsinnige Grinsen wäre. „Ich sollte deine Wunden versorgen, oder?" Malik hielt eine Packung Salz hoch. „Hikari..." sagte Marik mit flehender Stimme.  
  
„Hikari, was?" fauchte Malik nahm eine Hand voll Salz und streute sie über das ‚Ich'. Ein kurzer Schrei war zu hören. „Dieses Geräusch gefällt mir wesentlich besser" entschied der junge Ägypter und nahm mehr Salz heraus um auch die anderen Wunden zu ‚versorgen'. Diese Behandlung löste Mariks Zunge und es waren immer öfter Schreie zu hören.   
  
„Geht doch" meinte Malik lächelnd. Bakura trat auf die zwei braunhäutigen Ägypter zu. „Jetzt darf ich wieder!" bestimmte er. Malik zuckte mit den Achseln. „Von mir aus, aber lass was übrig!" „Klar... wir sind noch lange nicht fertig"   
  
„Weißt du Marik du bist etwas dünn. Etwas Fett könnte dir nicht schaden" Marik sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Was meinte der andere Geist damit? „Heißes Fett" erklärte Bakura grinsend, „Schreist du bei mir auch so schön wie bei deinem Hikari... oder vielleicht noch länger...!" Genüsslich lies Bakura das heiße Fett über Mariks Arme fließen.   
  
Marik doch Marik blieb ruhig. Seufzend stellte Bakura das Gefäß mit dem heißen Öl ab. Er kniete sich neben Marik und strich ihm sanft einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Marik. Du warst mein Freund. Naja so etwas Ähnliches auf jeden fall. Also schrei. Für mich "  
  
Er griff wieder zum heißen Fett und kippte ihm eine ganze Ladung über Gesicht und Hals. Und Marik tat das, was Bakura verlangt hatte - er schrie!  
  
„Ich habe uns ein paar Utensilien, die wir vielleicht brauchen könnten bereitgestellt. Damit wir nicht immer weggehen müssen" informierte Malik den Weißhaarigen. „Gut" antwortete dieser und nahm wahllos eines der Küchengegenstände. „Ein Kartoffelschäler?!"   
  
Malik zuckte die Achseln. „Ich hab einfach mal alles gegriffen, was irgendwie scharf oder spitz aussieht" „Nun gut" Er setzte den Kartoffelschäler an Mariks Unterarm an und zog ihn quälend langsam herunter. Die Haut schälte sich ab und Mariks Blut floss an seinem Arm hinab und tropfte auf den weißen Küchenboden.  
  
Während dieser Behandlung blieb Marik nicht still. Einzelne kurze Schreie, die sofort wieder unterdrückt wurden, entkamen seinen Lippen. Als Bakura den Arm seines Opfers bis zu den Achseln entlang gefahren war, legte er den Kartoffelschäler weg und griff sich ein anderes ‚Instrument'.  
  
„Was soll ich mit einem Nussknacker?!" „Schau her" Malik nahm den Nussknacker und klemmte Mariks Finger dazwischen. „Und jetzt hör gut zu!" Er drückte die beiden Griffe brutal zusammen. Man hörte ein Knacken und einen erstickten Schrei: Mariks Finger war gebrochen. „Langweilig. Da fließt kein Blut" meinte Bakura, „übrigens, du darfst wieder" Malik nickte und nahm eine Fleischgabel zur Hand.   
  
Diese rammte er seinen Yami in den Oberschenkel. Marik blieb ruhig liegen. Malik schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und rammte die Gabel ein zweites Mal in die gleiche Stelle. Das brachte Marik zum Schreien. „Bitte..." „Bitte ist schon ganz gut" grinste Bakura, „Aber es reicht nicht" Marik sah Malik flehend an. Dieser verlor mit einem Mal die Beherrschung. „Schau mich nicht so an!" schrie er, packte eine Flasche Domestos und schüttete dessen Inhalt in Mariks Augen.   
  
„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" „Das wird dich lehren mich noch mal so anzuschauen" Bakura kicherte. „Er wird höchstwahrscheinlich nie wieder irgend etwas sehen können" „Pech" kommentierte Malik. Dann drehte er sein Folterwerkzeug und besah es sich eingehend. „Die Gabel ist langweilig" Er legte besagtes ‚Werkzeug' weg und nahm einen Zweibelhacker zur Hand.  
  
„Dein anderer Oberschenkel sieht etwas kahl aus" informierte Malik ihn, „Aber das haben wir gleich" Er setzte die Zwiebelhacker an und drückte drauf, langsam, genüsslich. Die scharfen Kanten bohrten sich tief in Mariks Fleisch. Der blonde Yami schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Malik grinste und haute noch mal auf den Zwiebelhacker. Der Schmerzenschrei war diesmal länger.  
  
Der Hikari - wobei diese Bezeichnung nicht mehr ganz zutraf, er benahm sich nicht gerade als wäre er die gute Seite - legte den Zwiebelhacker beiseite. Fünf tiefe Wunden blieben zurück, aus denen helles Blut floss. Malik legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich mag es, wie dein Blut über deine Haut fließt... in so unendlich vielen Bahnen" bemerkte er.  
  
Bakura lies ein Lachen hören. „Lass mich noch mal" befahl der Braunäugige. „Und was nimmst du? Es gibt kaum noch interessante Sachen" meinte der junge Ägypter. „Glas" antwortete Ryous Yami. Er nahm ein Glas zerdrückte es in seiner Hand. Einzelne Glasscherben bohrten sich in seine Handfläche und brachte sie zum Bluten.   
  
Bakura entfernte die Glasscherben und leckte sein Blut auf. Dann nahm er sich die größte Glasscherbe. „Er hat zu wenig Narben" Der Yami nahm sich Mariks Oberarme vor.   
  
„Ich hasse dich Yami"  
  
zischte Malik und nahm sich seinerseits Mariks Beine vor. Somit begannen beide damit dem blonden Yami unendlich viele kleinere und größere - meist größere - Schnitte zuzufügen, jedoch immer darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu töten. Der braunhäutige, blutüberströmte Geist hielt seine Schreie nicht mehr zurück.   
  
Irgendwann, keiner der drei konnte genau sagen wann, hörten Bakura und Malik auf. „Ich hasse dich wirklich" beteuerte Malik und verließ die Küche ohne noch mal auf seinen misshandelten, verstümmelten Yami zu blicken.  
  
Bakura hingegen kniete sich noch mal zu Marik, der gerade noch bei Bewusstsein war. „Ich habe dich gemocht Marik. Weshalb musstest du auch meinen Hikari, meinen Ryou vergewaltigen?" Er bekam natürlich keine Antwort. „Bis bald Marik" verabschiedete sich Bakura. Es klang wie ein Versprechen - ein Versprechen nach noch mehr Schmerz.   
  
~+~  
  
Also der Anfang dieser Gewaltszene war ziemlich schwer zu schreiben, aber danach bin ich so richtig rein gekommen. Dazu noch passende Musik und ich könnte Stunden schreiben... *chrm chrm* Nja bis (nicht ganz so) Bald... (wegen Prüfungen) Noemi 


	7. Im Seelenraum

@Blue: Erstmal Danke, danke, danke für's Kommi ^.^ Und endlich jemand, der nicht vor Mitleid für Marik zerfließt *fg*  
  
Und… nja mir ist ein kleiner Fehler beim uploaden passiert *sich schäm* Dieses Pitelchen ist eigentlich Nummer 7… . Das liegt an der Prüfung… das macht mich ganz Irre! Ich wollt' auch noch uploaden bevor ich sterbe… (ich mach mich wegen der Prüfung extra so verrückt… dann erscheint es mir nicht so schlimm, wenn ich drinn hock… hoff ich… ok wen interessiert das eigentlich? On with the fic!)  
  
Also viel Spaß beim Lesen ^.^  
  
~+~  
  
„Seto?" Mokuba trat in Setos Arbeitszimmer. Der Angesprochen schaute von seinen Aktien auf. „Was ist denn, Mokuba?" fragte er mit einem genervten Unterton, den Mokuba unter ‚überarbeit' einstufte. Normalerweise würde er jetzt seinen Bruder in Ruhe lassen, aber diese Sache konnte nicht warten.   
  
„Aus unserer Küche kommen Schreie!" „Was?" Seto sah ihn verwirrt an. Dann verengten sich seine Augen. „Diese bescheuerten Geister" E stand ruckartig und lief so schnell wie es ging zur Küche, die im Erdgeschoss befand. Er war im obersten Stock.  
  
Mokuba sah seinen Bruder erstaunt hinterher. Was ist mit Seto los? Um Antwort auf diese Frage zu bekommen entschied er Seto zu folgen.   
  
~+~  
  
Verdammte Geister! Was haben sie jetzt wieder angestellt? Was immer es ist... die werden es sauber machen. Meine letzte Putzkraft hat mit eine Anzeige aufgehalst wegen diversen Blutflecken...! ... Wie langsam ist dieser dämliche Aufzug! In dem Moment hielt der ‚dämliche Aufzug' im Erdgeschoss. Geht doch Seto hastete zur Küche und blieb angewurzelt stehen.   
  
Marik lag am Küchentisch festgebunden dar. Er war voller Wunden und Blut. Das Blut bildete eine Lache unter ihm. Es war teilweise geronnen... doch aus manchen Wunden blutete es noch stark. Auf seinem Bauch konnte man ‚Ich habe Ryou vergewaltigt' lesen.  
  
  
  
Mokuba (er hatte die Treppen genommen) gesellte sich zu Seto und sah neugierig in die Küche und ...fing an zu schreien. „Mokuba! Nicht hinsehen!" Doch es war schon zu spät. Seto nahm seinen verstörten Bruder auf den Arm.   
  
„Er... er wird sterben... er..." flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige. „Wir werden den Notarzt rufen. Er wird nicht sterben!" flüsterte Seto zurück. Einem Angestellten befahl er den Notarzt zu rufen, da es in der Küche einen Notfall gäbe.  
  
Dann legte er Mokuba schlafen. „Schlaf wird dir gut tun, Moki. Und wenn du wieder aufwachst, geht es ihm besser. Du wirst sehen" Der jüngere Kaibabruder legte schlief ein. Seto blieb an seinem Bett um auf ihn aufzupassen. Wer weiß, wo sich die Irren, die Marik das angetan haben, herumtrieben?!  
  
~+~  
  
Die zwei ‚Irre' waren auf dem Weg zu Ryous Wohnung. Beide hatten immer noch die Spur des sadistischen Lächelns und auch der Wahnsinn war nicht vollständig aus ihrem Blick gewichen. „Das sollten wir unbedingt wiederholen. Das heißt, wenn Yami-‚sama' es überlebt hat" meinte Malik und streckte sich ausgiebig.  
  
„Klar, sobald er verheilt ist, setzten wir dieses Spiel fort. Keiner, der meinem Hikari weh tut, kommt einfach so davon!" grinste Bakura. Dann schien ihm etwas Wichtiges einzufallen. „Ryou! Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut" Und wieder einmal rannte er durch Domino City. Malik sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher.  
  
Jetzt aber geh ich endlich schlafen! Und diesmal war ihm der Schlaf vergönnt.  
  
~+~  
  
//Ryou? Ryou antworte mir! Geht es dir gut?// Doch Bakura erhielt keine Antwort. Es geht ihm also immer noch nicht besser. Vielleicht heitert es ihn ja auf, dass wir seinen Peiniger gequält haben! Er hat bestimmt den Tag verflucht, an dem er Erschaffen wurde Der weißhaarige Geist begann zu lachen doch dabei hörte er nicht auf zu rennen.  
  
Als er beim Haus ankam hastete er die Treppe zu Ryous Zimmer hoch. Ryou lag immer noch so da, wie sein Yami ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Er trat einige Schritte auf seinen Hikari zu und bemerkte nun doch eine kleine Veränderung.  
  
Auf Ryous blassen Wangen war eine nasse Spur auszumachen. „Hikari... Koi... Hast du...geheult?" Der Wahnsinn und sein Lächeln waren beide verschwunden. Stattdessen trat Sorge in seine Augen. „Ryou. Es ist alles gut. Marik wird dir nichts mehr tun. Malik und ich haben uns darum gekümmert. Er wird dir nie wieder etwas tun!"  
  
Ryou öffnete seinen Mund als wolle er etwas sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Bakura war dies nicht entgangen. „Ryou. Rede mit mir!" Abermals öffnete der fragile Junge seinen Mund und flüsterte heißer, als ob er es gerade erst gelernt hätte: „Marik... wird mir nichts tun... aber...aber was... ist mit... dir?" „Ich... ich werde dir nichts tun Ryou! Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Der Angesprochene schloss seine Augen und fiel einfach um. „Koi?!" Doch Ryou zeigte keine Anzeichen dafür, dass er seinen Yami gehört hätte, dass er überhaupt noch in dieser Welt war. Sein Seelenraum! war Bakuras einzige Hoffnung.   
  
Er konzentrierte sich und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.  
  
Er stand in einem Flur. Eine Tür zu seiner Rechten - seine Tür - und eine zu seiner Linken - Ryous Türe. Beide waren zu. Für Bakura war das eigentlich kein Problem. Sein Hikari hatte ihn noch nie aus seinem Seelenraum aussperren können. Bakura hat jedes Mal die Barriere(n) überwunden, doch dieses Mal nicht. Er kam nicht rein, egal was er tat.  
  
//Ryou. Mach die Türe auf! Ich möchte mit dir reden!// Keine Antwort. //Koi!// /Nenn... nenn mich nicht...so/ kam die schwache Erwiderung. Puh. Er redet wieder mit mir //Aber du bist doch mein Koi// Der Ältere versuchte bei diesem Thema zu bleiben, da Ryou darüber mit ihm redete.  
  
...  
  
Oder auch nicht.   
  
Bakura gab es auf und ging. Er beschloss erst einmal zu duschen um das Blut - seines und Mariks - abzuwaschen. Danach legte er sich in sein Zimmer aufs Bett und schlief sofort ein.   
  
~+~  
  
„Was willst du, Pharao?!" fragte Bakura wütend. Einerseits, weil Yami ihn geweckt hatte, andererseits, weil er ihn nicht leiden konnte... nein eigentlich hasste er ihn. „Kaiba hat mich angerufen" informierte Yami den Weißhaarigen. „Ach?" meinte Bakura gelangweilt. „Und rate mal was los war, nachdem du und Malik dort wart"   
  
„Wozu soll ich raten? Du wirst es mir doch gleich sagen, oder?" erwiderte der Ringgeist. „Marik ist schwer verletzt worden und musste ins Krankenhaus" fauchte Yami. „Er lebt also noch?" fragte Bakura interessiert. „Ja" entgegnete der Ex-Pharao gepresst.   
  
„Gut" Bakuras Lippen formten sich zu einem sadistischen Lächeln, „Dann können wir unser Spiel bald fortsetzen" „Du warst das also?" zischte Yami. „Ich und Malik" berichtigte ihn Bakura. „Ihr seid doch alle beide wahnsinnig" „Hm-hm... und?" meinte Bakura; „Was willst du eigentlich? Du kommst her und mischt dich in Sachen ein, die dich nichts angehen!"  
  
„Ich will wissen, weshalb ihr das getan habt" antwortete Yami wahrheitsgemäß. „Weshalb?" wiederholte Bakura wütend, dann beruhigte er sich und erwiderte ruhiger: „Privatsache" „Das hab ich gestern auch schon gehört" grummelte Yami.  
  
Bakura zuckte seine Achseln. „Also wenn sonst nichts ist" Er schlug die Türe zu. Idiotischer Pharao! Dieser schlug gegen die Tür. „Mach sofort die Tür auf, Grabräuber!" „Hör auf zu nerven!" „Ich höre auf zu nerven, wenn du die Türe öffnest!"   
  
Bakura überlegte einen Augenblick und tat dann, was Yami verlangte. „Geht doch. Und jetzt will ich ein paar Antworten!" verlangte Yami. „Ach? Du bist nicht die Bundespolizei oder so!" „Ich..." versuchte der Angesprochene sich zu verteidigen, doch Bakura unterbrach ihn: „Halt. Dich. Da. Raus! Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir, Ryou, Marik und Malik!"  
  
„Was hat dein Hikari damit zu tun" „Wenn du es so unbedingt wissen willst: Marik hat ihn vergewaltigt! Und Tschüß!" Zum zweiten Mal wurde die Türe zugeschlagen, doch dieses Mal klopfte der Ex-Pharao nicht wieder dagegen. Es blieb ruhig.  
  
Ich hoffe der Baka Pharao hält sich da raus! Um sein eigen Wohl willen!   
  
~+~  
  
Malik saß bei sich zu Hause auf dem Sofa. Er genoss die Stille. Das Gestern hat richtig gut getan! Es war so richtig befreiend diesen A**** mal so richtig schön fertig zu machen! Eine Spur des wahnsinnigen Lächelns, dass er gestern getragen hatte, umspielte seine Lippen.   
  
Und was mach ich jetzt? In dem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Malik hob ab. „Malik" meldete er sich. „Malik, ich wollt dich nur informieren, dass Marik grad noch so lebt" meinte Bakura ohne eine Einführung. „Ach?" Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, „Also setzten wir das Spiel fort?" „Klar!" erwiderte Bakura.  
  
„Wie geht es eigentlich Ryou?" wechselte Malik das Thema. Bakuras Stimmung wandelte sich. Das merkte Malik selbst über das Telefon. „Er redet nicht mit mir!" „Ich... komm mal rüber. Vielleicht redet er mit mir" Noch bevor der weißhaarige Yami protestieren oder auffahren konnte hatte Malik aufgelegt.   
  
  
  
~+~  
  
Bakura führte Malik in Ryous Zimmer. Der blasse Junge lag bewegungslos da und obwohl seine Augen weit geöffnet waren, war sein Blick dumpf, als würde er nichts sehen, als wäre seine Seele verloren.  
  
Malik trat langsam auf seinen Freund zu. „Bakura, könntest du uns alleine lassen?" bat Malik leise. Der weißhaarige Yami wollte er auffahren, ließ es dann aber sein und ging hinaus. Vielleicht konnte Malik ja tatsächlich helfen.  
  
„Ryou?" Keine Antwort. „Ryou, weshalb willst du nicht reden?" Wieder gab der Junge keine Antwort. Malik seufzte und setzte sich neben seinen Freund. „Ryou, es tut mir Leid, was mein Yami dir angetan hat" er schluckte, „Ich kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen, wie es gewesen ist... aber wir haben es Marik heimgezahlt!"  
  
Wieder kam keine Reaktion. Kein Anzeichen dafür, dass Ryou Malik gehört hätte. „Ryou! Rede bitte mit mir! Was soll ich den tun, damit du mit mir redest? Ich will dir doch nur helfen!" Keiner von Ryous Muskeln zuckte. „Ryou ich werde jetzt in deinen Seelenraum eindringen, ok?" warnte der blonden den weißhaarigen Hikari vor.   
  
Dann benutzte er den Millenniumsstab und stand einige Augenblicke später in einem Flur. Links und rechts von ihm je eine Tür. Er legte die Hand auf die Klinge der linken Tür. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen konnte er die Türe öffnen. Er trat ein und sah sich suchend um. „Ryou?"   
  
Dann sah er den Jungen. Er lag zusammengerollt in der dunkelsten Ecke seines Seelenraumes. Malik lief vorsichtig auf ihn zu. „Redest jetzt mit mir?" fragte der braungebrannte Hikari flüsternd. Ryou drehte seinen Kopf leicht und sah Malik an. Dieser schaute erschocken in die Augen des Jungens.   
  
Traurige Augen, Augen voller Schmerz.  
  
Malik umarmte Ryou und flüsterte: „Jetzt ist doch alles vorbei. Es wird die nichts mehr passieren. Bakura wird auf dich aufpassen" „Und...wer...wer wird... auf Bakura... aufpassen?" fragte Ryou mit unsicherer, zitternder Stimme.  
  
„Wieso?" Malik verstand nicht. Ryou antwortete zuerst nicht, doch dann sagte er flüsternd: „Bakura... e-er hat... hat mir versprochen... mich nicht mehr... nicht mehr zu schlagen und es trotzdem... trotzdem getan. E-es war kein harter Schlag... ich bin schlimmeres von ihm gewohnt... a-aber er hat... hat mich geschlagen" „Wann?" wollte Malik wissen.  
  
„Nachdem... nachdem Marik..." Malik unterbrach ihn. „Sch. Du musst es nicht aussprechen. Aber warum hat er dich geschlagen? Vielleicht gibt es einen ganz plausiblen Grund. Rede doch mal mit ihm" Ryou schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Soll ich mit ihm reden?" „..." „Ach Ryou. Bakura macht sich sorgen um dich... auch wenn er es nicht zeigt" „Hmpf" „Er hat dich gerächt. Im Gegensatz zu meinem Yami macht er sich sorgen um dich. Du bedeutest ihm etwas!" „Auch du bist deinem Y-yami wichtig" Malik warf Ryou einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Dieser beschloss das Thema zu wechseln „Rede mit Bakura... wenn du unbedingt... willst. Aber verlange nicht, dass ich ihm glaube oder dass ich hier raus komme!" Nachdem Ryou diese Sätze gesagt hatte wurde Malik in seinen Körper zurück geschleudert.  
  
~+~ 


	8. Im Krankenhaus

Als Marik zu sich kam, nahm er zuerst einen konstanten Beep-Ton wahr. Dann einen dumpfen Schmerz, der in seinem ganzen Körper zu spüren war. Er öffnete flackernd die Augenlieder und sah... nichts. Er blinzelte einige Male aber sah immer noch nichts. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er war, doch seine Gedanken waren langsam, zäh.   
  
Mit einem Mal kamen ihm jedoch die Ereignisse, die sich in der Küche des Kaiba Hauses abgespielt hatten, zurück. Er seufzte tief. Tja, wenn mich mein Hikari vor der Sache mit Ryou nicht gehasst hat, dann tut er es jetzt sicher   
  
Der Yami versuchte aufzustehen, doch seine Gliedmaßen gehorchten ihm nicht. Verdammt! Die zwei haben echt gute Arbeit geleistet! Plötzlich vernahm er Schritte, die sich ihm näherten. Eine Türe wurde geöffnet. Marik spannte sich an. Wer ist das?   
  
„Wie ich sehe sind sie wach, Herr Ishtar" Der Angesprochene wollte etwas erwidern, wissen, wer das war, doch es ging nicht. Die Krankenschwester informierte ihn über seinen Zustand und das er in Kaibas Haus war. „Sie werden sich bald wieder bewegen können, aber Sie sind blind... und da ihre Haut abgeschält wurde, benötigen sie eine Hauttransplantation"  
  
„Hn" „Ich werde sie jetzt alleine lassen" Sie verlies den Raum. Wenigstens kann ich wieder   
  
reden... . Wow, toll! Mein Hikari hasst mich sicher... tja dem kann man auch nicht mehr helfen Er lachte trocken, das Lachen wurde zum Husten.   
  
Ich sollte mich auf andere Sachen konzentrieren. Noch einmal werden die zwei das nicht mit mir anstellen! Im Gegenteil, ich nehme mir meinen Hikari einfach! ...was aber schwierig sein wird, wo ich doch nicht mehr sehen kann... . Hmpf ich habe schon ganz andere Sachen gemeistert!  
  
Seine Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als die Türe zum zweiten Mal geöffnet wurde. „Marik, was ist hier los?" fragte Kaiba kalt. „Leck mich" erwiderte Marik, „Das geht dich gar nichts an!" „Ach? Ich hätte dich auch einfach sterben lassen können"   
  
„Weshalb hast du es dann nicht?" fragte Marik und grinste. Seto warf ihm einen Todesblick zu, erinnerte sich aber daran, dass der Yami nichts sehen konnte und ‚normalisierte' seinen Blick wieder. Was brachte einem ein bis ins Detail ausgearbeiteter Todesblick, wenn der Gegenüber ihn nicht sehen konnte? Also ignorierte er die Frage und stellte seinerseits eine: „Was ist hier los!?"  
  
„Weshalb sollte ich dir antworten?" „Haben dir Malik und Bakura das angetan?" Stille. „Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort" grinste Kaiba siegessicher, doch dann verschwand sein Grinsen. „Warum haben die das gemacht?"   
  
„Was verstehst du an den Worten LECK MICH nicht?!" „Soll ich wirklich?" „Verpiss dich!" Ich werde Yami fragen, nein ihm befehlen her zu kommen und die Sache mit dem Idioten zu klären dachte Kaiba und trat aus dem Zimmer um eben genannten anzurufen.  
  
~+~  
  
„Moshi, moshi" „Yugi, hol Yami ans Telefon!" befahl Seto. „YAMI? SETO IST AM TELEFON!" schrie Yugi in voller Lautstärke. Kaiba zuckte zusammen. ... „Er kommt gleich" informierte der kleinere den CEO mit zuckersüßer Stimme.   
  
„Kaiba? Was ist?" „Ich will, dass du ins Domino Krankenhaus gehst und mit diesem verrückten Yami von Malik redest! Er ist wieder bei Bewusstsein, aber er will nicht auf meine Fragen antworten. Vielleicht kannst du ihn dazu bringen. Mir ist egal wie, Hauptsache ich weiß, warum das passiert ist!"   
  
Nach einer kurzen Denkpause stimmte Yami zu.  
  
~+~  
  
Yami trat in Mariks Zimmer ein. „Oh, hallo Pharao" begrüßte Marik ihn. „Woher weißt du, dass ich es bin?" Marik zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß es halt" „Und ich weiß, was du Ryou angetan hast" kam Yami gleich zum Thema.   
  
„Super, Einstein" lobte ihn Marik, „Und was willst du jetzt machen? Mich ins Schattenreich schicken?" „Nein" antwortete Yami und fügte ein jedenfalls noch nicht in Gedanken hinzu, „Ich will wissen weshalb" „Du bist zu neugierig" stellte Marik fest. „Antworte auf meine Frage!" „Vergiss es! Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" „So langsam kann ich diesen Satz nicht mehr hören" fauchte Yami.   
  
„Dann halt dich aus den Privatsachen anderer Leute heraus!" Yami sah ein, dass er hier nicht weiterkam also ging er. Idiot! Dummer Pharao! Glaubt sich in alles einmischen zu müssen!   
  
~+~  
  
„Hat Ryou mit dir geredet?" fragte Bakura möglichst uninteressiert Malik. „Hm" antwortete der blonde abwesend. „Und?" Malik drehte sich zu Bakura und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Weshalb hast du ihn geschlagen?"   
  
„E-er hat nicht mit mir geredet! Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen!" „Hmpf. Das ist der Grund, warum er nicht mit dir redet. Hat er jedenfalls zu mir gesagt" „Er hat schon vorher nicht mit mir geredet!" verteidigte sich der weißhaarige Yami.   
  
„Zu mir hat er was anderes gesagt" murmelte Malik, „Geh doch mal mit ihm reden und erklär ihm alles von deinem Standpunkt aus. Selbst wenn er nicht antwortet, er wird dich hören. Er braucht dich. Und ich werde jetzt gehen, bye"   
  
Bakura dachte über das eben gesagte nach. Einfach mit Ryou reden sollte helfen? Was hab ich schon zu verlieren? Er schritt die Treppe rauf, trat zaghaft in Ryous Zimmer und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Dann holte er tief Luft.  
  
„Ryou..." Er hielt inne. Wie sollte er es ihm am Besten erklären? „Ich... ich mache mir sorgen um dich! Und ich habe dich geschlagen, weil... ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst tun soll! Ich... ich liebe dich Ryou!" Sein Hikari antwortete ihm nicht.   
  
Bakura biss sich hilflos auf die Unterlippe. Dann entschied er sich, sich einfach zu Ryou hinzulegen. Ich hoffe, Ryou wird wieder in Ordnung   
  
~+~ 


	9. Alles ist wieder gut?

~+~  
  
Malik lief unruhig in seinem Zimmer hin und her. Was meinte Ryou mit ‚Du bist deinem Yami auch wichtig?' Ich und Marik wichtig? Wie kommt er auf so etwas? „Argh! Ich... ich muss am besten mit ihm reden" Sein Entschluss stand fest und so machte er sich auf den Weg ins Domino Krankenhaus.  
  
„Ich möchte zu einem gewissen Herrn Ishtar. Liegt er hier?" „Nein! Wir haben hier keinen Patienten namens Ishtar" kam die harsche und viel zu schnelle Antwort der Krankenschwester. Ha. Und das soll ich dir glauben? Er benutzte seinen Millenniumsstab und befahl der Frau ihn zu seinem Yami zu führen.  
  
„Hier ist das Zimmer" informierte die Krankenschwester Malik. „Gut. Und jetzt gehst du und vergisst diesen Vorfall!" „Ja" Die Schwester schritt den Gang zurück. Dann wollen wir mal mit Marik reden Der blonde Hikari öffnete die Tür und trat ins kahle, weiße Krankenzimmer.   
  
Marik lag im einzigen Bett, das im Zimmer stand. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und seine Atmung war regelmäßig. Na toll, jetzt schläft er... . Na dann muss ich wohl warten Er zog einen Stuhl ans Bett und setzte sich darauf. Er studierte das Gesicht seines Yamis. Man sah einige Brandwunden, um seine Augen war ein Verband.  
  
Seine Arme waren einbandagiert. Marik wachte auf. „Hi... Yami" begrüßte Malik den Älteren. Eine bessere Begrüßung fiel ihm nicht ein. „H-hikari?" fragte der dunkelhäutige Yami unsicher. „Ja" „Was tust du hier?" „Uhm... ich wollte mit dir reden" antwortete Malik.  
  
„Was wollt ihr alle in letzter Zeit von mir? Erst Kaiba, dann der Pharao und jetzt auch noch du! Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Bakura und du, ihr hattet schließlich eure Rache, oder?"   
  
„Ja... aber ich wollte wissen..." Marik unterbrach ihn unwirsch: „Lass mich raten: Du willst wissen, warum" Malik wollte gerade antworten doch sein Yami lies ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Es hat viele Gründe..." Ich habe eh nichts mehr zu verlieren, also kann ich ihm auch sagen, warum „Aber hauptsächlich habe ich das alles getan, weil ich dich liebe"   
  
Malik starrte sein älteres Ebenbild ungläubig, erschrocken an. „Und könntest du mich nun endlich in Ruhe lassen? ‚Bitte'?" Malik nickte wie in Trance, stand auf und verlies den Raum.  
  
~+~  
  
Ach Yami. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich habe nicht gesehen, dass du dir sorgen um mich machst. Ich war egoistisch. Es tut mir Leid! Der weißhaarige Hikari kuschelte sich an Bakura. „Ich liebe dich Kura" murmelte er. Doch er schlief nicht, sondern beobachtete seinen Yami im Schlaf.  
  
Dabei verlor er jegliches Zeitgefühl und als Bakura aufwachte, kam es ihm vor, als ob gerade mal einige Sekunden vergangen waren. Der Ältere öffnete die Augen und schaute einen Moment lang verwirrt umher. Aber nur so lange, bis er Ryou erblickte, der ihn anlächelte.  
  
„Morgen Kura" begrüßte Ryou seinen Yami. Statt einer Antwort umarmte der weißhaarige Ägypter den Kleineren und schien so bald nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. /Kura...?/ fragte Ryou etwas besorgt, da sein Yami noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. //Ich dachte,... dass du mich hasst!//   
  
„Ich könnte dich niemals hassen, egal was du tust" flüsterte Ryou. „Weshalb hast du dann nicht mit mir geredet?" fragte der Yami. „Ich wollte nicht verletzt werden" wisperte Ryou so leise, dass Bakura es kaum verstehen konnte.   
  
„Ich habe dir versprochen, dich nicht zu verletzten, aber ich habe es trotzdem getan" murmelte Bakura schuldig. „Es ist ok. Ich liebe dich. Und du wolltest mich nicht verletzten" Typisch Ryou. Er ist viel zu nett dachte Bakura lächelnd und küsste seinen Hikari überglücklich.   
  
Als er Ryou wieder zu Luft kommen lies fragte dieser: „Möchtest du was essen?" „Ja dich!" antwortete Bakura wahrheitsgemäß. Sofort lief Ryou tomatenrot an. „Kura!" „Ist doch wahr" grinste der Yami, „Du bist einfach zu süß. Vor allem, wenn du errötest" Ryou wurde noch röter und Bakura lachte leise.  
  
„Komm, gehen wir frühstücken" wechselte er das Thema. „Ok" Ryou sprang auf und hüpfte fröhlich in die Küche. Bakura lief lächelnd hinterher.  
  
~+~  
  
Malik lief durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses und war tief in Gedanken über das Gespräch mit seinem Yami versunken. Was will Marik erreichen? Oder... liebt er mich tatsächlich? Ha! Von wegen! Deshalb hat er mich ja ständig angeschrieen und ab und zu geschlagen. So was macht man ja auch mit der Person, die man liebt, ne?  
  
Eine leise Stimme meinte, dass Bakura mit Ryou noch schlimmer umgegangen ist und er ihn trotzdem liebte. Jetzt weiß ich noch weniger als vor dem Gespräch... . Weshalb bin ich auch gegangen? So drehte sich Marik um und lief in die Richtung, aus der er gerade kam.  
  
Als er vor der Tür zu Mariks Zimmer kam, öffnete er leise die Türe und trat ein. Sein Yami lag auf dem Bett und stumme Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter. Er... er hat es wirklich ernst gemeint Er ging auf das Bett zu und setzte sich darauf.   
  
„Hey, Marik" Dieser zuckte zusammen und fragte dann: „Was willst du?" Seine Stimme klang gebrochen. „Ich... will die näheren Gründe wissen. Weshalb hast du Ryou vergewaltigt?" //Ich konnte seine Fröhlichkeit nicht ertragen. Er war so... ekelhaft nett! Und er hat alles was er will!//  
  
/Aber erst vor kurzem. Davor hat ihn Bakura schlimmer behandelt, wie du mich. Weshalb hast du mich eigentlich so behandelt/ fragte Malik. //Ich... du warst von Anfang an so abweisend zu mir. Und ich hatte möglicherweise... Angst. Also hab ich mit dir gestritten um so das zu vergessen...//  
  
Dann war Stille, man hörte nur ein regelmäßiges Piepsen. „Weshalb hast du nie etwas gesagt?" fragte Malik, „Ich dachte, du hasst mich! Ich hatte Angst" „Und jetzt?" „Jetzt nicht mehr. Schließlich bin ich mir jetzt sicher, dass du mich hasst. Wovor soll ich noch angst haben?"  
  
„Ich... hasse dich nicht. Aber warum Ryou...?" Malik verstand es immer noch nicht so richtig. „Weshalb machst du dir solche sorgen um ihn? ... Liebst du ihn?" fragte Marik gequält.   
  
„Ja"   
  
Er... er liebt Ryou...? dachte Marik irgendwie nicht ganz so überrascht. „Ich liebe ihn" wiederholte Malik, „Aber nur als einen Freund, als einen Leidensgefährten. Nicht als Lebensgefährten"   
  
//Und wen liebst du als einen Lebensgefährten?// fragte Marik über den Link, da er seiner Stimme nicht traute. „Ich... weiß nicht. Ich weiß gar nichts mehr" antwortete der Hikari konfus. //Und was genau fühlst du für mich?// Die Frage war emotionslos.  
  
„Ich sagte ja schon, dass ich dich nicht hasse" antwortete Malik. „Dann bin ich dir egal?" wollte der Ältere wissen, obwohl es schon eher wie eine Feststellung klang, denn eine Frage. „Nein. Ich weiß nicht genau was ich für dich empfinde, aber du bedeutest mir etwas" „Obwohl ich Ryou vergewaltigt habe?"  
  
Malik schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete sie dann wieder. „Ich... wir haben ihn gerächt. Und... schließlich wusstest du keinen anderen Weg. Und ich habe dir auch noch nicht verziehen. Aber du bedeutest mir trotzdem etwas"   
  
//Könntest du mir noch eine Chance geben?// „... ja" meinte Malik zögerlich. Marik lächelte schwach und murmelte ein „Danke".   
  
~+~  
  
„Und? Hast du etwas herausgefunden?" fragte Seto Kaiba Yami. „Ja" antwortete der Ex-Pharao und machte eine Pause. Kaiba sah ihn ungeduldig an. „Marik hat Ryou vergewaltigt. Bakura und Malik haben es ihm zurückgezahlt"  
  
„Was?" „Marik hat Ryou vergewaltigt..." „Das habe ich verstanden!" schnappte Kaiba, „sag ihnen, dass sie ihre Streitigkeiten nächstes Mal wo anders klären sollen! Ich zahle nicht noch mal für so etwas!"   
  
„Und weshalb hast du überhaupt gezahlt und das Krankenhauspersonal bestochen?" hackte Yami nach. „Nicht, das es dich etwas angehen würde, aber schließlich ist das in meinem Haus passiert und ich kann mir keinen Skandal leisten"  
  
„Ich sag's ihnen, aber erwarte nicht, dass sie sich daran halten"   
  
~+~  
  
Tja das chappi ist ziemlich kurz und hat ziemlich lange gebraucht, ne? Das tut mir Leid *auf den boden werf* Aber in letzter Zeit habe ich keine Einfälle mehr, was AlonslS angeht *sigh* Ich hoffe, dass wir uns trotzdem bald lesen   
  
Noemi 


	10. Just for fun XD

at all: Danke für's lesen und besonders fürs kommentieren   
Un nu, lasst die FF beginnen!

---

Eine Woche später  
  
„Herr Ishtar, sie dürfen nach Hause, aber ich würde ihnen raten, sich nicht allzu sehr anzustrengen. Ihr Körper befindet sich noch im Heilstadium" Marik gab durch nicken zu verstehen, dass er zugehört hatte.  
  
„Ich sage nicht ‚auf Wiedersehen' da ich hoffe, dass wir uns nicht noch mal unter solchen Bedingungen treffen. Stattdessen sage ich Leben sie wohl" Marik ‚hn'te. In dem Moment betrat sein Hikari den Raum. Weshalb hast du solange gebraucht?fragte Marik grummelnd. /Geht dich nichts an!/ schnappte Malik. Er war immer noch nicht sonderlich gut auf seinen Yami zu sprechen.  
  
Das einzige Mal, als er halbwegs nett zu seinem Yami war, war als Marik ihm seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Bei allen anderen Besuchen fing der Hikari immer irgendwelche Streitigkeiten an, oder er starrte einfach stundenlang vor sich hin und reagierte nicht auf Marik.  
  
Lass uns einfach gehenDer Satz klang nicht fordernd, aber auch nicht bettelnd. /Ok/ stimmte Malik zu und nahm Marik an der Hand um ihn zu führen. So liefen die zwei schweigend zu Maliks Wohnung.   
  
Irgendwann beschloss Marik die Stille zu brechen. Hast du...begann er, doch er brach ab, unsicher wie er es sagen sollte. /Was denn?/ fragte der jüngere und versuchte nicht allzu genervt zu klingen. Also was hat...Nun sag schon!/ verlangte Malik. Was ist mit Bakura?Was soll mit ihm sein?Stellte sich sein Hikari extra so an?  
  
Ist er immer noch wütend auf mich?Ich weiß nicht. Er hat nichts gesagt/ antwortete Malik. „Hn" Ich weiß nicht ob es so eine gute Idee ist wieder bei Malik einzuziehen Inzwischen waren die beide Ägypter angekommen. Malik schloss auf und sie betraten die Wohnung.   
  
„Du solltest dich hinlegen. Schließlich wollen wir ja nicht, dass dir etwas passiert" meinte Malik. Wenn man genau hinhörte konnte man den Sarkasmus heraushören. Marik hatte entweder nicht richtig hingehört oder er hatte beschlossen diese Tatsache einfach zu ignorieren, denn er nickte nur und ging in sein Zimmer.   
  
Was mache ich nur wegen Malik? Er wird doch wohl nicht die ganze Zeit so sein, oder? Schließlich kann so kein Mensch leben... . Aber er hat gesagt, dass er mir eine zweite Chance gibt und das will ich dieses Mal nicht verhauen... . Und was ist jetzt mit Bakura und seinem nervtötenden Hikari? ... ARGH! Das ist alles viel zu kompliziert. Weshalb kann nicht alles so sein wie früher?!   
  
...  
  
Vielleicht wäre es doch nicht so gut. Dann würde ich ihn ja wieder schlagen... Aber früher war alles so viel einfacher. Vielleicht sollte ich mich wieder so benehmen wie früher...  
  
Malik lief unruhig im Haus umher. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er sich Marik gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihm, dass er Marik weiterhin verletzten sollte oder ihn wenigstens abservieren sollte.  
  
Aber etwas hinderte ihn daran. Schließlich war Marik sein Yami! Und irgendwie war er ja mit Schuld... Er hatte ihn ja erschaffen. Verdammtes Gewissen! Wer kaum auf den bescheuerten Gedanken, dass das jemand mal brauchen würde?!   
  
Ich glaub ich geh mal zu Bakura und Ryou. Vielleicht fällt ihnen was ein... So machte sich der blonde Ägypter auf den Weg zu seinen zwei weißhaarigen Freunden.   
  
„Ryou wach auf" hauchte der ehemalige König der Diebe und schüttelte seinen Hikari sanft, „Wach auf, Koi" Der Angesprochene gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich und bewegte sich leicht, so als ob er eine bequemere Position suchte. Dann öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte Bakura verschlafen an.   
  
„Morgen Kura" nuschelte der Junge. Bakura konnte diesem Anblick nicht länger widerstehen. Er beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Tenshi. Als er sich wieder von ihm löste, flüsterte er: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag"   
  
„Uhm, danke" murmelte Ryou. /Woher weißt du, wann ich Geburtstag habe?/ fragte er verwirrt. Er hatte es selbst ja total vergessen. Ich weiß alles über dich. Schließlich bin ich ein Teil von dirantwortete Bakura grinsend. „Und jetzt komm mit runter" befahl der Geist ungeduldig. „Lass mich erst mal richtig wach werden" wehrte Ryou müde ab.   
  
Doch sein Yami dachte gar nicht daran. Er nahm seine bessere Hälfte auf den Arm und trug ihn hinunter in die Küche. Ryou protestierte halbherzig doch der Ältere lies sich nicht davon beirren. „Und jetzt schließ die Augen" wies Bakura seinen Hikari an.   
  
Dieser gab die Gegenwehr auf und tat wie ihm geheißen. Er spürte, wie er sanft auf einen Stuhl gesetzt wurde. „Jetzt kannst du die Augen wieder aufmachen, Koi" Ryou errötete leicht bei diesem Spitznamen. Zwar benutzte Bakura ihn in letzter Zeit ständig, doch er hatte sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt.   
  
„Nun mach schon" drängte Bakura. Als Ryou die Augen öffnete musste er einige Male blinzeln um sicher zu sein, dass er keine Halluzinationen hat. Vor ihm auf dem Esstisch erstreckte sich ein reichhaltigsten und prachtvollsten Frühstücke, die er je gesehen hatte.   
  
Ryou war sprachlos. /Hast du das ganz alleine gemacht/ fragte er erstaunt und überwältigt. Bakura nickte stolz. „Los probier!" meinte er ungeduldig. Ryou grinste in sich hinein. Manchmal benahm sich der 3000 Jahre alte Geist wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
Ryou probierte und fing begeistert an zu essen. Bakura lächelte zufrieden und begann nun auch zu essen. Als die zwei fertig waren, stand noch ziemlich viel auf dem Tisch, doch keiner der beiden konnte mehr etwas essen.  
  
„Ich glaube ich krieg heute überhaupt keinen Bissen mehr runter" seufzte Ryou. Bakura nickte zustimmend. In dem Moment klingelte jemand an der Tür. „Wenn das schon wieder der Pharao ist... !" drohte Bakura und stand auf um zu öffnen. Ryou folgte ihm.  
  
„Hi Kura, hi Ryou" begrüßte Malik die zwei Weißhaarigen lächelnd. „Hi Malik" grüßte Ryou zurück. „Was willst du Ishtar?" grummelte Bakura. Ihm passte es überhaupt nicht, dass Malik hier her kam und seinen perfekt ausgearbeiteten Plan (was er haute alles mit Ryou vor hatte) über den Haufen warf.  
  
„Sei doch nicht so unfreundlich. Komm doch rein, Malik" Ryou schien es wohl nichts auszumachen. Das frustrierte Bakura umso mehr. Im Wohnzimmer setzten sich alle drei, wobei Bakura Ryou auf seinen Schoß zog und Malik anfunkelte.  
  
„Jetzt spuck schon aus, was du sagen willst, und dann geh" /KURA!/ warnte Ryou Ich will doch nur den Tag mit dir verbringenverteidigte sich dieser. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll" fing Malik an. Ryou sah in erwartend an, Bakura hingegen genervt.   
  
Malik, der den Blick des Yamis bemerkte kam gleich zur Sache. „Es ist wegen Marik. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll" seufzte er frustriert. Ryou zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Namens zusammen und begann zu zittern. Ups. Blöde Idee dachte Malik bei sich.   
  
Bakura fing an Ryou beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen. „Erwäne diesen Namen nie wieder in meiner Gegenwart!" zischte Bakura, „Schlimm genug, dass du ihn zu dir genommen hast! Ich habe dich gelassen, obwohl dieser Bastard es eigentlich verdient hätte noch viel mehr zu leiden! Und jetzt verschwinde!"   
  
Malik sah die zwei Weißhaarigen an. „Nein... Sag ruhig" meinte Ryou mit einem Zittern in der Stimme. Ryou...protestierte Bakura. Ryou antwortete nicht darauf. „Was ist mit... ihm" fragte Ryou immer noch etwas verschreckt. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Wie soll ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten?"  
  
„Mach einfach das, was du glaubst das richtig ist" sagte Ryou sanft. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was richtig ist!" meinte Malik. „Wenn du es nicht weißt, wie soll ich es dann wissen?" fragte Ryou. „Hn. Na dann, danke" er stand auf und ging.

---  
  
Wow, das hat die Geschichte sehr viel weiter gebracht sigh Ich weiß, es ist sehr kurz, aber ich dachte, es ist besser als gar nichts, oder? Nja anyway bis bald.  
Noemi


	11. Im Kino

  
  
---Ich soll tun, was ich glaube das richtig ist. Toller Tipp! Aber was habe ich eigentlich erwartet? Das Ryou mir eine genaue Anweisung gibt? ... Ich glaube, ich sollte netter zu ihm sein. Er bemüht sich schließlich... Malik war inzwischen an seinem Haus angekommen. Sobald er es betreten hatte schrie er quer durch selbiges: „MARIK!"   
  
...was ‚s los?kam die verschlafene Antwort. /Hast du Lust etwas zu unternehmen?/ fragte der Hikari. Zusammen mit dir?„Nein zusammen mit dem Pharao" erwiderte Malik, als er Mariks Zimmer betrat. „Und wo sollen wir hin?" fragte der Yami. „Mir egal. Such dir etwas aus"   
  
„..." „Also wenn dir nichts einfällt, vergessen wir das ganze einfach" bestimmte Malik nach einiger Zeit. „NEIN! Ähm... lass uns ins Kino gehen" schlug Marik vor. „...Kino?" wiederholte Malik langsam, „Du kannst doch nichts sehen... und außerdem, was willst du da?"   
  
„Ich war noch nie im Kino... und ich könnte mit deiner Hilfe sehen" verteidigte Marik seinen Vorschlag. „Und wie soll das gehen?" wollte Malik - immer noch etwas skeptisch - wissen. „Nun wir sind doch eins. Und wenn ich mich genug konzentriere, kann ich durch deine Augen sehen"  
  
„Meinetwegen" stimmte Malik zu, „Also zieh dich um. Ich ruf an und frag, was für ein Film läuft" Marik nickte zustimmend, doch sein Hikari hatte dies schon nicht mehr mitgekriegt, da er aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war.   
  
Kaum, dass Marik fertig angezogen war stürmte Malik auch schon wieder ins Zimmer. „'The day after tomorrow' fängt in 15 Minuten an. Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir es noch vor Filmbeginn auch noch Popcorn und was zu trinken zu kaufen!" Er packte seinen Yami am Handgelenk und schleifte ihn hinaus. „Pop... corn?" waren dem Yami seine einzigen Worte.   
  
Im Kino angekommen kaufte Malik zwei Karten für die letzte Reihe ganz außen. Dann eine große Tüte Popcorn und eine Cola. Marik lies sich mitziehen. Er konnte zwar nichts sehen, doch das Hören hatte er nicht verlernt. So nahm er gierig alles um ihn herum auf.   
  
Er fand es erstaunlich, dass so viele Menschen so fröhlich waren. Und das nur weil sie einen Film anschauen würden und dafür auch noch bezahlen mussten? Er verstand es nicht. Was war so besonderes am Kino? Gab es irgendeinen Zauber, der alle außer ihn selbst einfing? Selbst sein Hikari schien irgendwie fröhlicher zu sein.   
  
Er beschloss einfach mal zu fragen. Malik? Wieso sind die Menschen hier so fröhlich?Erst kam keine Antwort. Doch dann erwiderte Malik: /Ich glaube, weil sie zusammen mit den Menschen, die ihnen am Herzen liegen zusammen sind. Rumalbern. Eben Sachen machen, die man so macht. Außerdem ist ein Film im Kino ein ganz anderes Erlebnis, als wenn du es zu Hause siehst.../  
  
Marik dachte über das eben gesagte nach. Nur deshalb waren diese vertrottelten Menschen so fröhlich? Also doch kein Zauber. Seine Gedanken wurden je unterbrochen, als Malik anhielt und er beinahe in ihn hinein krachte.   
  
Doch er hatte kaum Zeit sich zu beschweren, denn Malik zog ihn schon weiter, nur um einige Augenblicke später wieder zu halten. „Das hier sind unsere Plätze, Marik"  
  
Der Angesprochene tastete nach dem Stuhl... und fasste ins Leere. Uhm... wo sind die Stühle?fragte er irritiert. Malik musste grinsen. „Das sind so eine Art Klappstühle. Schau so klappt man sie runter" Er nahm Mariks Hand, führte sie zum Sitzpolster und drückte sie nach unten.   
  
„Aha" „Los setzt dich!" Marik tat wie ihm geheißen, obwohl ihm diese Stühle nicht ganz geheuer waren. „Um was geht es in dem Film eigentlich, Hikari?" „Es ist ein Katastrophenfilm, also wird es wohl um den Weltuntergang gehen" antwortete der Kleinere. „Gut" grinste der Yami. „Es liegt aber an einer Umweltkatastrophe, dass die Welt untergeht. Fast untergeht. So wie ich die Amis kenne wird sie im letzten Augenblick gerettet" bremste Malik die Freunde seines Yamis.  
  
„Hauptsache es sterben viele" meinte Marik leichthin. Malik verdrehte die Augen. Wie konnte man nur so krank sein? „Kann ich auch mal so ein Pop-dings probieren?" fragte Marik zaghaft. Malik hielt ihm die Tüte hin, sodass er sich ein rausnehmen konnte.   
  
„Schmeckt gut... . Hast du mir auch etwas zu trinken gekauft?" „Nein. Ich habe eine große Cola für uns beide gekauft. Ist billiger" grummelte Malik. Die fröhliche Stimmung war weggeblasen. Eigentlich wollte ich ja netter sein, aber bei so viel Blödheit...   
  
„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt, Hikari?" „Nein. Übrigens der Film fängt an" „OH..." Marik konzentrierte sich auf Malik... und tatsächlich er konnte jetzt sehen, was sein Hikari sah. Es funktioniert tatsächlich! freute er sich.

---  
  
Oh mein Gott. Das war jetzt wirklich sehr kurz. Ich hab nicht mal meine Lieblinge eingebracht... . Und bei so viel fluff krieg ich die Krise die tatsache, dass ich es selbst geschrieben hat einfach überseh Aber wie gesagt, dass soll eine ‚Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen'-Geschichte (Kapitel 6 ebenfalls überseh) werden... . Das wird mich viele Depressionen kosten... . Nja egal... . Hauptsache es gefällt euch und ihr kommentier kräftig süchtig ist Na ja, das es so kurz geworden ist liegt auch daran, dass ich in letzter Zeit völlig faul bin. Außerdem fällt mir nichts ein... . Ist seltsam. Manchmal hab ich Phasen, da kann ich einfach so schreiben, dann wieder hock ich ziemlich lange über nur einen Satz... . Das ist frustrierend . Ok ich hör auf zu quatschen, sonst wird das Nachwort noch länger, wie das Kapitel an sich (wär schon peinlich)  
  
Bis irgendwann  
  
Noemi


End file.
